The scars we choose to keep
by AnythingInTheShadows
Summary: After the fourth miscarriage Emma refuses to get pregnant again so Regina looks into adoption so they can expand their family. When they get a call about two sisters they jump at the chance to raise a baby but also a teenager who is every troubled the problem is will they be able to save the girl from herself? (Swan queen, mentioning of drug use,self harm etc)
1. Chapter 1

Blood was all the brunette saw as she entered the bedroom, the crimson liquid was on her white Silk bed-sheets, it was on the wooden floor that led into the en-suite. Following the trail the brunette came across the young blonde curled up on her self crying silently into her knees. They had miscarried again the fourth one in two years sighing softly the older woman Sat beside her wife and pulled her into her opening arms in a way to comfort her. They had both tried to add to the little family they already had but the damage was already done with the last baby that Emma had just lost they both knew that it was time to go down a different road, their son Henry was still young and he knew how much pain his mother went through with every baby that she lost. At least this time the child wasn't born asleep, Regina thought to herself about the baby daughter that had died in womb due to an infection that couldn't have been spotted sooner. Rubbing her hands down her wife's back she placed a kiss on her forehead. "I can't do this again Gina, it hurts too much" Emma spoke as her crying died down. "I will not lose another child, mother's are meant to protect their children not kill them before they are even born" Slowly the blonde got up and started to wash herself down in the shower. Soon the bleeding would stop but her heart would take longer to heal from the pain.

"I know dear, I know" Regina replied then left the blonde to shower while she went and cleaned up the bedroom. It'd be hard but she knew the family would get through this like they had every other time, but the brunette also knew that it was time to look at different opinions of expanding their family. In the morning she'd phone a few of her contract from the outside world and see if it'd be possible to adopt another child.

sighing softly once more Regina waved her hand slightly and the evidence of the child they had just lost was now a former memory.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought everyone would like a look into Jenna' s life before she was taking in by the Swan-Mill's family

I do not own ouat or its characters I only own Jenna and her sister oh and of course this storyline

the chapters will be short to start with but as the storyline grows so will everything else (:

* * *

The troubled teenager hadn't returned back to her foster parents house once again, she was slowly but surely becoming out of hand, The Browns didn't know what to do anymore,they'd tried grounding her,taking away her car even making sure she couldn't go out after school by baby-sitting her three month old sister. After a month the couple couldn't take it anymore so they did the same as every other family Jenna had been placed with had done, they phoned social services to come and collect the girls and take them back to the group home.

Later that night after being placed back at the nightmare of a house Jenna kissed her baby sister good night before jumping out of the window and heading towards the car that was waiting for her. Her life revolved around drink and drugs everyday since her world came crumbling down at the tender age of eight, running her fingers through her hair the black haired teenager opened up the small bag of multi-coloured stickers, taking a strip put she folded it up and placed it on her tongue. This was all she knew to numb her pain she couldn't trust anyone enough to tell them her problems they would just think she was dirty and deserved what she got. Turning towards the driver as the car stopped she smiled softly at the man who was also her dealer, she never knew his name she just called him Jay, just like everyone else did but unlike everyone else be took her pain and memories away for a little while but to do so she'd meet him each night and they'd always end up in bed together wither she was high or not, it made her feel wanted for a time but sooner or later she'd always end up going back to her trusted blade

* * *

In Storybrooke Maine the brunette mayor was sitting I'm her office finishing off some last-minute paper work. It wasn't unusual for her to be working this late but seeing as The sheriff was patrolling the streets she knew she wouldn't sleep until her wife came back. After a half hour or so of looking at the computer the phone rang.

Picking up the device the mayor answered. "Mayor Mills speaking"

"Mrs Mills, we have two girls who are in urgent need of a home, a sixteen year old and a three month old baby, they shall be with you by the end of the week or pending the completion of paperwork of course." The voice on the other end of the line told her.

Smiling softly the older woman replied very well then disconnected the call before fishing up her work and heading to her bedroom. Hopefully Emma would be as excited as herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully by the fifth or six chapter things will start to pick up and the story will progress onward, we will see flash backs of Jenna's childhood and the reasoning behind most of her "Issues" This is my first fanfic for ouat and hopefully I can do it justice.

Thank-you to all my reviewers, followers and the people who are favoring this story it means a-lot (':

* * *

By the end of the week the adoption papers had been signed, every "T" had been crossed and every "I" had been dotted it was now legal Regina and Emma where about to welcome two girls into their family, Henry would get to be a brother to them and they'd be a family together. Emma kept looking up at the clock on foyer wall while her foot tapped against the marble tiles, she was nervous how could she not be she knew what these girls where going through, hoping that this time the family taken them in wouldn't throw them out and place them back in a group home yet again. Feeling a hand on her knee the blonde looked up to her wife who had a soft smile on her face.

"It'll be okay dear; everything's going to be okay."Regina spoke as she lent in and kissed her wife lovingly on the lips. She didn't know what else she could do to convince the blonde that everything would go smoothly and by the time Henry came home from his grandparents he'd have two new siblings to meet.

The blonde nodded in response as she kissed her wife back, this was for the best they both couldn't add to their family naturally so giving these children who desperately needed a home would do all the same. Wrapping an arm around the older woman Emma rested her head on her shoulder as she stared at the door, they'd be here in ten minutes, ten minutes was enough to worry about everything then push it to the back of her mind to think about later right?

Running her fingers through her hair the blonde tried to way up the pros and cons of this arrangement.

_"Least your body can't kill them off"  
"They could hate you and run away"  
"You're giving two children a loving home"  
"You might let them down"  
"You could end up loving them as your own and they could just poof disappear we both know what magic is like in this town"_

The younger woman shook her head to get rid of her thoughts just in time for the door bell to go.

* * *

Jenna had been woken up quite early on the Saturday morning, they were leaving at eight and she still had some last minute packing to do due to the fact that she'd been out partying the night before. Climbing out of bed and into the shower the teenager stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the hot spray of water letting the dirt and filth wash off of her. Last night things had changed, she had told Jay she was leaving Boston and travelling to Maine where her new adoptive family resided. He hadn't taken the news well and her body was proof of the damage the man could do when he was angry and his property as he liked to call her was getting taken off him, he wouldn't stand for it and she knew deep down it wouldn't be the last time she'd see him, Jay was a man of many talents and if he wanted to find you he would, it wasn't the first time he'd hit her out of anger of her moving the voice in her head told her the first time he used her body as a punch bag to run and not go back to him but every-time it was the same story, I'm sorry I do love you, I just don't want to lose you and each time she believed him.

By eight O'clock the sisters were placed in the car and driven up to Storybrooke it was going to take a good six hours to get their so what better way to spend it than sitting in the back of a car drinking Jack Daniels and listening to some Iron Maiden and Led Zeppelin . Jenna knew that the alcohol wouldn't numb the pain but she couldn't exactly head to her new "Parents" house high as kite nope that would have to wait until later on in the evening once everyone was in bed. Her baby sister Clare was too young to really understand what was going on around her, maybe just maybe if things went bad at this place they'd at least let Clare stay with them until she was old enough to come looking for her and if that happened hopefully one day she'd be able to tell her sister what their real mother was like and why they had ended up in the system in the first place but right now all she wanted to do was sleep and get this car ride over with.

* * *

The car stopped off in-front of the white house in Storybrooke and Jenna had to admit it was one of the fancier places she had stayed. Climbing out of the car and grabbing a hold of her sister's car seat the girl made her way up the pathway of the house following behind the social worker.

The door opened and the blonde and brunette couple stood hand in hand as they welcomed the girls into their home.

"Mrs & Mrs Mills, I would like to introduce you to Jenna and Clare, Hopefully they both will settle in nicely here but if you have any trouble please don't hesitate in phoning me." Mrs Mason explained and the teenager just rolled her eyes before setting the car seat on the floor.

Why did she have to be brought here out of everyone else who could have adopted her and her sister they had to be brought to these people to be a charity chase, just to make them look good in the eye of other people. Being a meal ticket was one thing but being a charity chase was a lot worse, maybe it'd be easy enough to cause trouble just to be sent back to Boston, at this rate though the teenager knew she was going to be depending on her little razor blade to get her through the first night.


	4. Chapter 4

To the guest reviewer, I haven't said anywhere in the story that Jenna was put in care at eight, her life started crumbling down when she was eight, the baby is in-fact her little sister but I don't want to give away the story before I've even posted the chapters on here so please be patient with me . Everything will become clearer as we move on with the story,

I hope this helped (':

* * *

She's pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
She says, "maybe making me bleed  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"  
-Britt Nicole – When she cries

* * *

Jenna stood in-front of her bathroom mirror she held the blade in her hand that she had just used against her skin, letting them connect in a fiery passion one that would release the pain she was feeling but also had more pain to her body, sighing slightly she turned her arm over again and marked her skin once, twice and soon enough there was a steady flow of crimson seeping through the barriers she had just opened. Watching it trickle down her forearm then to her finger tips she let the blood drip into the sink underneath. The memories of the other night where coming to hunt her she couldn't run from them while she was awake at least in her dreams she could act if she was normal, but what was normal she didn't know, she only knew the upbringing she had, had and the pain she had been inflected to. She tried to stop but if she was being honest she didn't want to stop with the only way she knew how to cope. Picking up the towel at her feet she placed it on her arm and held it down tightly so the bleeding would stop. It was more scars to add to her collecting but she knew at the moment she wasn't ready to die, people saw cutters as attention seekers that was true if all they did was show off their arms but she only done it as a painkiller. Once the bleeding had stopped and she knew that they wouldn't start opening up the minute she let go she put the dressings on them and pulled down her sleeves. Cleaning up her mess and hiding the blade behind the skin's stand the teenager switched off the light and headed out of her room altogether. Making her way down stairs she stood at the living-room door and watched as the couple that had adopted both her and sister play with the baby, smiling softly she knew that the baby was going to grow up with two mothers who would love her dearly, instead of the mother that would use and abuse them.  
Clare was quite content sitting on Emma's knee giggling away at the story she was getting told about a princess and her queen. Deciding that it was rude to ease drop the girl made her presence knowing by walking in and sitting down on the chair furthest away from the couple, it was her only way she knew how to keep her distance she didn't want to get attached to them known that it was only a matter of time before she would end up fucking everything into pieces and getting sent back.

Regina was the first one to look up from the baby and she smiled as she saw the girl sitting down with them it might not be as close as she would have liked her to be but at the end of the day it was better than her sitting up in her room like she had done for the past hour or so after she had been shown around the house so she knew where everything was.

"Hello dear, would you like anything to drink?" The brunette asked as she got up from where she was sitting to go and make herself and her wife some coffee.  
Shaking her head Jenna refused seeing as she wasn't in the mood and just wanted to get the awkwardness over and done with before they headed out for dinner.

Once the brunette had left the room Emma placed the baby in the mosses basket and walked over to the teenager.

"I know how you're feeling, new surroundings and new parents, wondering if this will be forever lasting or if you will be getting picked up tomorrow and sent back to the group homes." She paused for a few moments as she debated over what to say. "I was found when I was hours hold at the side of the road, my parents couldn't even be bothered to drop me off at the hospital, I was then placed into a foster home until I was three, after that I bounced from home to home but it wasn't easy, I know me telling you this you'll be thinking great these people are going to send me off again but I assure you we won't mainly for the fact that we know that we wanted more children it just wasn't possible to have our own. I just hope we can break through your walls and reach the girl within." Emma spoke.

"You'll get to meet Henry at the dinner he's staying at my own room-mates we were going to let him stay here and meet you when you and your sister first came but we thought coming to a new place would be overwhelming as it was. He's a good kid with a creative imagination so he'll most likely tell you a lot of stories he's either read or made up himself about fairy-tales."

It was that moment Regina decided it was time to come back in with the coffee's and even though the girl had turned down her offer she had placed a pitcher of orange juice on the tray as well. Sitting back on the sofa the brunette picked up her cup while she thought of a way they could keep the girl from finding out about magic until the time came that both her and Emma knew that she was ready, it just meant that Henry would have to cool it with the fairy-tale stories for a little while unless he was getting a bedtime story and the face that the book he had would have to place somewhere safe they couldn't have the girl finding it and figuring everything in it was real.

Jenna looked over towards the couple and bit her lip softly they seemed nice enough people but she figured the brunette was a power horse, she wore the trousers in this home and she most likely wasn't buttoned up the back. She also knew she'd have to keep her issues a secret and the fact that she was most likely to come back drunk and high under wraps is well.

_Yeah Jenna because this is going to be a fucking walk in the park, good job dumb-ass you just entered the lion's den._

* * *

A cross town the Swan-Mills son was currently flicking through his book before the pages started turning themselves until they landed on a new story that appeared on the paper out of no-where, the story of _**The Raven**_.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites I can't believe that the small idea I had in my head would actually get people's attention and interest them in the story [': . So this is a very big thank you to you all and hopefully I do you all justice (':

* * *

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'  
Then the bird said, `Nevermore.'

The raven by Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

_The little girl was running around the palace making a racket for she was only three and playing and making a noise was all that she could be, the queen was getting angry at this little girl, for she was trying to sleep peacefully but at last it never will be, the queen looked out of the window and saw ravens flying she made a wish for her daughter to fly away like a raven so she could have some peace, her wish came true and the little girl was transformed into a raven and off she went out of the window._

* * *

The diner was considerably busy for the time of day it was but seeing as everyone was waiting to catch a glimpse of the two new additions to the Swan-Mills family Regina knew it wouldn't be long until Sydney was running a front page story about it all. Sighing slightly the Mayor made sure her family had a table near the back so it'd be shielded as much as possible away from the town's praying eyes. As they waited for Henry the blonde haired Female was sitting comfortably with Clare in her arms as she drank the milk from her bottle, the little girl had already brought Emma out of her fear of handling babies since of her miscarriages, smiling softly down at the baby she stroked her cheek softly with a finger as the girl slowly but surely began to fall asleep.

Jenna watched as the couple gave her baby sister the attention she deserved it was unusual for her to see someone treating both her and her sister with respect in all her other homes she was used as a meal ticket just another kid who brought the money in so the "parents" didn't need to work. Even when she had been returned to her rightful mother things hadn't changed.

_She had been placed in care at twelve when her mother was sent to jail for dealing drugs and welfare fraud at the age of fifteen her mother got out and apparently had turned her life around so she was allowed to go back and stay with her seeing as Amelia was staying out of trouble and was as far as the courts and social workers were aware "Sober" yeah like hell she was, the first night back Jenna had sat in her room with her teddy as company seeing as her mother had throwing and out of jail and getting her daughter back party. Jenna knew what would happen, hell it happened every time her mother had a get together she'd end up underneath one of the party goers and there was nothing she could do about it. Keeping her eyes trained on the door as the music started blasting and all you could hear were people shouting "WHOOO" and "HIP HIP HOORAY."_

The door slowly opened before her mother came in and sat down on her bed a bottle of vodka in one hand a grass joint in the other. Looking at her daughter Amelia smiled softly before running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey baby what are you doing up here, you should come down and enjoy the party." Amelia spoke gently before handing the joint to her daughter and standing up.

"Shake your tail feathers and move your ass and come down, you know how these parties go we don't stop till the last person sleeps." She giggled before kissing her daughter on the forehead and making her way back down stairs.

Jenna knew it was a bad idea smoking that joint and she knew that it'd be a bad idea going down stairs but did she listen to herself, no she listened to her needs she wanted more of everything she needed that release. So instead of staying in her bedroom she ended up in Liam's instead after she had too much to drink the male had decided that this would be the perfect time to bring the little girl into womanhood. That night hurt as hell as Jenna knew she wouldn't be able to fight him off just like the others that had taken her as their own.  
  
Jenna was brought out of her memories as Regina tapped her shoulder slightly before introducing her to Henry, moving over the girl let the boy sit beside her seeing as the other side of the table was full.

"Hi, I'm Henry; you're new brother if you want me to be." Henry spoke in a fast voice he was just extremely excited about the fact that he was getting a new sister, maybe she'd play some action games with him and they could go out and gets ice cream without his parents tagging along seeing as the girl was sixteen.

Looking down at the boy Jenna remembered a time when she too was this happy at meeting new people and actually trusting them enough to speak to them. She hadn't really spoken to anyone so she wasn't going to give in now just nodding slightly the girl went back to her phone and hit play on her music letting the lyrics take her away again for a little while.

Dinner was uneventful Jenna played around with her salad as she watched everyone else eat and she could feel the couple's eyes on her as they noticed she hadn't touched any of her food but putting it down to her being shy they let her off with the fact that she might not like eating in front of people she didn't know.

* * *

Night time fell over the Mayor's home everyone was in bed ready to get up for work and school apart from Jenna she was sitting in her bathroom again letting her arm and razor fight things out. Old cuts became new again as they were torn open with a new set of teeth, they became her skins best friend as they let the blood seep out. Before long her arm was once again covered in blood but she wasn't finished, she needed more release she needed to feel weightless and free. Pulling the sleeve of her top up on her right arm Jenna let the blade slide across the new unmarked skin, it was always a different feeling when the blade came into contract with fresh skin it was like a vampire hunting it's pray and once they it they knew all they had to do was bite into the skin to get to the rivers of blood underneath.

After both arms where covered in the warm crimson liquid Jenna stood up and let the water wash the hurt and pain away down the drain of the shower. Dressing her wounds the teenager made her way to her balcony window and sat against the wall as she sparked up a cigarette.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow at school known that she wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight maybe just maybe tomorrow would be a better day, but she knew like always she was going to end up doing something stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for you're reviews everyone I know I haven't replied to all of them and because it's so hard to reply to everyone threw mail I thought I'd reply to them here so at the end there will be another A/N with everyone's reply .(':

I will also admit that this story is not pre-written because most of my ideas for the next chapter either happen while I'm listening to music or when I'm asleep. I have the plot set in stone but other bits and bobs come to me on a daily basis and It'd be a shame to write this story up load all the chapters then I have to take them down because I want to add more, so hopefully you will all be able to wait for each up load, I do try to upload a good couple of chapters each time, but I'm a college student so sometimes my studies will get in the way, I don't know how long this story will be but I'm hoping to make a squeal to it once we get near the end. Maybe around 30 chapters give or take. I know what it's like when stories rample on and on and one and you're like just get to the point already and I really don't want to do that to you guys or this story so they'll more likely will be a squeal if not more. Jenna will find out about magic but not till nearer the end we need to get her own life on track first.

* * *

Put your lighter in the air  
and lead me back home.  
When it's all said and done  
I'll follow echoes.  
I hear you night after night  
calling my name.  
- Halestorm –Break in

* * *

The next morning the house was a nightmare in the middle of a bomb sight, clothes were scattered everywhere as Henry and Jenna tried to be ready for school on time while Regina and Emma tried to attend to the fussing baby who would just not settle if she was out of either of their arms. So while Emma fed her Regina was sorting out the lunches for the two older children. Henry knew he had to speak to his mothers about his book but he also knew that right now was not the time they were both running around like headless chickens. Emma had to be at the station in under an hour for a meeting with Graham seeing as both she and her wife would have to take it in turn to look after Clare while the other worked and also pick up Henry and Jenna seeing as from the report the social worker gave them the teenager was bad for skipping school if she was sent on the bus.

Henry was dressed in his school uniform where as Jenna came down the stairs in an iron maiden top, ripped skinny jeans, leather jacket and biker boots. Her hair was back combed to the end of the earth and her make- up was heavy. The woman both looked at her before shaking their heads no point in fighting about her choice in clothing seeing as they both had to leave in ten minutes to be at school on time. Doing a final check Regina packed the lunches up gave Henry and Jenna ten dollars each in-case they wanted to go to the diner after school finished or the fact that they wanted to get a snack between now and lunch. Picking up her car keys and work load the mayor called both the school goers to follow her out to the car so she could drop them off.

Jenna muttered "Son of a bitch" under her breath for the fact she was actually getting made to go, seeing as Regina was out of ear short but that didn't mean Emma was. Sighing slightly the blonde looked over to the teenager and rolled her eyes.

"Jenna do us a favour and actually stay in school please, Regina has tons of meetings to deal with this week and she'll most likely turn into a raging dragon if she gets a call from you're school, plus I really don't want to be driving around Storybrooke looking for you." Emma calmly warned the girl though she knew her warning would most likely fall on deaf ears, she could see some of herself when she was younger in the teenager and she already knew that Regina and herself where going for a nice trip in hell while the girl got all her anger released from her body.

Jenna just nodded, picked up her bag and walked outside to the car that was waiting to get going. Once inside the vehicle the brunette put the car in drive and drove out of the driveway, making her way down the street she looked in her review mirror and saw Jenna tapping away to her music, she didn't know what to say to make the girl interact with them on a daily basis maybe if she spoke to Dr. Hopper to find out if there was any way that would help them understand her behaviours.  
Mentally taking a note of that she kept driving until she came to the school. Kissing Henry on the head she smiled at him before wishing him a good day. Turning to face Jenna the same smile upon her face.

"Have a good day dear if you come into any trouble or are feeling a little uncomfortable just get the school to phone me or Emma and we'll be more than happy to help you out even if that means having to take you out early." She spoke before watching the girl nod and get out the car. Once she saw the teenager walk inside of the school she drove off to her office hoping the girl would do the right thing and stay within the school grounds.

* * *

Jenna stood at the school doors watching the Mercedes head down the street, the teenager opened the doors and ran as fast as she could down the steps and out of the school, she wasn't going to any school hell she wasn't brainy the only thing she excelled at was how to get drunk, high and give good head. Her feet kept hitting the ground until she reached the forests that surrounded the whole town. Going further into the wooded area she came across a clearing and thought it was good as any where to get her fix of toxins. Sitting down against a tree the girl began her usual routine of Jack Daniels and a joint. Letting the golden liquid trickle down her throat she made a face as the stuff burned as it went down but give her half an hour and she wouldn't care if she was drinking water.

Once the first bottle was finished she leant back as she smoked watching as the sunny morning turned into afternoon. It wouldn't be long before "Her Parents" come looking for her but she didn't care she needed her comfort blanket more than an education right now.  
While drinking her second bottle or maybe it was the third she didn't notice that the hours had ticked by until the darkness began to set in. Looking down at her arms the feeling to let her best friend out to play started to jump to the front of her mind, pulling the sleeves up the girl let the razor and her skin dance the tango. Once again the blood started to cover her arm and she knew she'd have to get home sooner or later before there was a search party looking for her.

Stumbling slightly as she retraced her steps, the teenager came back to the main road she'd ran to after leaving the school. As she walked down the street the Sheriffs car pulled up beside her. Cutting the engine the male got out of the vehicle and walked around to the other side to catch the girl that had ran off the moment she noticed who the car belonged to. Sighing slightly Graham caught up with the intoxicated teenager with ease, Grabbing her by the arm the girl screamed out in pain as his fingers came in contract with the freshly opened wounds.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT." Jenna screamed as she trashed about she just wanted to slip into the house unnoticed not get picked up by this bloody idiot.

"Jenna you need to calm down you're mothers are going out their minds with worry, Emma's taken the forest route looking for you while I drove the streets….." He was about to continue when he felt something warm touch his finger-tips , glancing down at the female's arms he noticed the blood that had marked her sleeves, pulling them up slightly he saw the nasty gashes and sighed.

"Jenna we need to get you seen too." The sheriff spoke but that only caused the girl to shake her head and retreat inside of herself. She couldn't go to the hospital she couldn't she'd get locked up and the key would be thrown away like yesterday's trash, she wasn't broken she didn't need fixed she just wanted to forget the pain.

Placing the girl in the back of the car Graham locked the doors and kept an eye on her while he put a phone call into the mayor.

* * *

Everything was all go at the mayor's home as Regina paced her office waiting on a phone call about the teenager. She should of known something was off when the girl headed into school. Sighing softly she looked down at the baby who was asleep in the mosses basket that she kept near her desk it was the only way she was able to stay down here in ear shot of the phone. When her phone started to ring the mayor picked up without hesitation.

"Mayor Mills have you found her?"

"Madame Mayor, I have her in the back of my car but I'm afraid she needs treatment from the hospital, when I spotted her she ran off, I caught up with and took hold of her arm, the problem is Regina, she'd cut into her arms so deeply that they won't close without stitches." Graham replied.

Picking up the baby and her car keys she sighed slight.

"Very well, I'll meet you there in five minutes" She replied before ending the call. Walking as fast as she could out of her office Regina came to the staircase and shouted up to Henry to get dressed and meet her in the car after locking the front door.

The mayor settled the baby girl into the car seat as Henry made his way out and jumped into the front seat. Buckling up the brunette quickly texted her wife telling her to meet them at the hospital.

As she drove the female didn't know why the girl would do such a thing in the enchanted forest they was never a thing as self-harm but this world was different and she understood that there was many horrible things that could happen to people in the care system Emma was just proof of that.

* * *

Okay I thought I'd end it here seeing as my word count went to nearer 2000 just for this chapter alone and I didn't want it to drag in.

So here are my replies I'm due.

**number09 – I know the start to my story was brutal but I wanted something different seeing as most swan-queen babyfics If I can even call it that are happy from start to end, I didn't want that I wanted a difficult beginning so people could appreciate the happy ending (:**

Shattered Faith – I'm glad you're interested in my story, I know there is spelling mistakes and as I do not have a beta I am forever reading over my work to spell check it even when I've uploaded it.  
The raven is the Brothers Grimm tale but I'm going to add more of my own twist on it. Jenna will finally learn to trust both Emma and Regina but do give her time, we'll learn more about Jenna's past as we get into the story.

DA Warblers, I'm glad you are enjoying this story, and it warms my heart to hear that you think this story can be great, I hope it does you're review justice.

Frenchgirl1981- Emma and Regina will find out about the cutting as we have just seen in this chapter but the reaction will be in the up-load to follow either tonight or tomorrow. 

**MKAmericanhero. – Thank you for all you're reviews they are very much welcomed, I didn't think I'd get so many from the same person but I'm glad that the story has kept you interested. Hopefully the reaction will be up to your standards in the next chapter but Regina now knows so we'll just have to see how this all comes together, I can't wait for the reaction myself as I have so many to choose from just as I had many ideas about how they'd find out. Though I will say this story is far from over, and just because they know doesn't mean that Jenna will instantly accept the help giving to her seeing as she thinks there is nothing wrong with her.**

To my guest viewer I'm glad you are enjoying this story, hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story as well.

Well that is everyone hopefully this chapter is everything you where all wanting it to be

Pixie rose x


	7. Chapter 7

**Maybe bleeding is the cure  
to suck out the poison and make me free.  
Maybe just maybe this time I cut, I finally  
Get my wish and won't wake up. **

* * *

****

The hospital wasto quiet for the Mayor and Emma's liking, both of them couldn't believe what was happening one minute everyone was fine and happy well so they thought but now the girl who they had taken into their protection was currently getting her wrists stitched up due to herself harming. The mayor still couldn't believe it but Emma well she was kicking her own ass for not realizing this sooner, sure the girl had only been with then a couple of days but still Emma's time in the system should of made her notice these things.

Sighing the blonde ran her fingers through her tussled hair as she walked up and down the hallway, there wasn't much she could do, Henry had passed out on the chairs an hour ago and Regina was currently feeding the baby.

"Emma if you keep pacing, you're going to have to pay for a new floor." The mayor spoke from where she sat. The blonde didn't look up or stop she just kept up with her walking as she tried to think of a way to fix everything. They could send Jenna to Archie but she didn't think the doctor was up to date in everything about people who self harmed, no they'd have to phone someone outside of Storybrooke, there was a really big hospital in the centre of Maine maybe they'd be able to help. As the blonde went over their options Regina settled the baby into the car seat then made her over to her wife. Wrapping her arms around her she placed a gentle kiss on her fore-head as the blonde buried herself into her wife's chest while she broke down in tears.

"Emma sweat-heart we couldn't of known, I know this is hard but we have to be strong for that little girl in the room, she must be terrified we can't have her feeling like we don't care, we'll take her home let her sleep and we'll speak about our options in the morning, but we need to let her know everything that is going on." She paused for a moment or two as she wiped her wife's tears. Regina wasn't one for showing her emotions but she knew she'd find her world breaking down if they couldn't help the teenager that had just about bled to death, she didn't know what she would of done if Graham hadn't found her when he did. Blinking her eyes as she tried to keep her tears back the mayor sighed and tightened her hold on the blonde, they needed to be strong if not for each other ,then for Jenna.

"I feel like we've failed, Gina just like we failed our own children who didn't make it into the world, But I swear on my life I will not let her die, even if that means taken a bullet." The blonde spoke quite passionately about the teenager she was turning into the fierce mama bear that Regina knew she could be when someone or someone hurt her family.

The couple also knew that the demon that was causing their daughter pain was one they could not fight off, for her Jenna would have to do that herself but they didn't care how long it'd take , hell Regina would keep fighting for her when she was twenty, thirty even forty years old. Sighing slightly the Mayor excused herself to go phone Graham to take the sleeping children back home. There was no point in having them here if Jenna wasn't getting home sometime soon.

* * *

Jenna lay in the hospital bed she'd been placed on suicide watch which meant she wasn't going to get out for twenty four hours, The nurse who was to keep an eye on her was placed on a chair across from her reading a book and trying to keep her eyes open. Looking down at her arms the girl traced the lines of the stitches under the dressings, why did Graham have to find her why couldn't everyone just leave her to her business. It wasn't like she was killing herself she just needed a way to release the pain.

_"Good job Jenna, you really fucked up this time, but I warn you, you tell anyone about your little voice in the back of your head then you're taking a nice little holiday in crazy land."_

The voice spoke as Jenna tried to block it out, why did it have to come when she was trying to sleep seriously could no one leave her alone today or was it just the national holiday of lets annoy the fuck out of Jenna day?

The door to her room slowly opened as the couple who had taken her in appeared with warm smiles on their faces, Emma and Regina weren't quite sure how everything would play out but they knew that they'd pull through this, they just needed to reach the little girl within the walls that where built up so high they'd put a skyscraper to shame.

"Hey sweetie, I don't think this is the place or the time to ask why, what and how, but once you're feeling better and are allowed to come home, maybe we could sit down and talk about everything, I know you'll be feeling scared and kind of uneasy that we now know, but we both want to try and help you, hopefully you'll trust us enough to let us in even if it's just a tiny bit." Regina spoke as she ran her hand over the girl's hair and kissed her fore-head.

The teenager just smiled softly, She didn't know how to reply but would they really like to know her past about how she was a sex toy to the men her mother brought home or that her drugs and alcohol controlled her life on a daily basis. Biting her lip she nodded before sitting up on her bed.

* * *

After the nurse had been asked to leave so they woman and the girl could have a bit privacy to talk. Running her fingers through her hair Jenna let out a breath of air that she didn't even know how she was holding.

"My life turned upside down when I was eight, but The first time I cut myself was when I was twelve. I wanted the pain to leave, I was looking for something to take it away but nothing did so I hurt myself so others couldn't I had the upper hand and I still do, because I do this means no one else can do it to me.."

The girl spoke as she looked away from the couple, would they throw her back now or would they just taunt her for the hell of it. She just wanted to go back to the house and see her little sister, maybe it was time to say good-bye and just get everything over and done with.

* * *

_At the Mayor's home the pages of Once Upon A Time started to flicker as they landed on a new part of the Raven's story, there was now a picture to go along with the Raven when she was in human form, if you where never to meet the girl you would just think it was another fairy-tale that sat their waiting to be heard._

The picture showed Jenna in her true form, she was a princess who was cursed to be a Raven because of a wish her mother made though in the book her name was Princess Anya of the west. The only problem with the picture was it was faded as if the life was being sucked out of it. Time would only tell why the book was doing this, hopefully Henry would be able to realise why and tell his mothers because magic always came with a price.

* * *

__

So I know this chapter is a little shitty but I've been studying for exams all night and this is what popped into my head, seeing as The Raven hasn't been mentioned in a few chapters I thought I'd add it in just for a little dramatic effect .


End file.
